gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Sandking
}} ---- }} |modelname = sandking |handlingname = SANDKING |textlabelname = SANDKING }} The Sandking is an off-road utility vehicle first introduced in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas and Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories Design 3D Universe The Sandking is a high-performance, Rally raid truck. Similar to the Rancher, but the Sandking appears to be based on a Rally Raid Car with customizations similar to a . In all of its appearances, the Sandking is depicted with myriad modifications commonly associated with off-road car racing. The Sandking boasts large off-road wheels, a large spoiler, and several air scoops on the hood and roof. It has the words "Sand Masters Cup" written on the side and rear, and racing liveries, similar to the decals available in Wheel Arch Angels. The space for the racing number, however, is blank. Although mostly based on the Rancher, the headlights on the Grand Theft Auto: Vice City and Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories renditions are in a single unit per side, opposed to the two units seen on the base model, and the tail lights are more reminiscent of those found on the Bobcat than from the Rancher itself. These differences are barely noticeable in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, as the Rancher assumes its appearance with single headlamps and the Sandking's tail lights are completely different from the Bobcat ones. This rendition has MMT-branded tires. Version History Gallery Performance 3D Universe The Sandking seems to be mechanically related to the Rancher, and shares its off-road credibility. Its acceleration is above par and is an improvement on the rather quick Rancher. The suspension is stiffer than the Rancher, sacrificing some of the ride, but it still has enough travel to go over rocks and other obstructions without rolling over easily. It does have a high center of gravity, which makes it prone to tipping over at high speeds, however. Its handling is a big improvement over the Rancher, but the suspension is still pretty soft so it rolls and pitches respectively; but it's still very impressive for a vehicle at this size and height. In Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, it is sometimes available with hydraulics common in lowriders to further improve its off-roading capabilities. It fares well on road but it is not the best due to its soft suspension and height but is still competitive. Like the Rancher, it only seats two. Some renditions have the same engine sound as the Cartel Cruiser, while others have the same sound as the Rancher. The Sandking is a great choice for picking up girlfriends, as it boosts the player's sex appeal to about a 75% level, only when undamaged. 3D Universe Overview Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' This vehicle cannot be modded. Image Gallery Sunshine_Auto's_GTAVC_Msg.All_cars_nice2.png|Sunshine Autos Import Garage third list completion award message. Sandking-GTAVCS-Screenshot.jpeg|A screenshot of a Sandking in GTA Vice City Stories. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City'' *Sunshine Autos award for completion of the third Sunshine Autos Import Garage list, on the second floor. ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' *Next to The Big Ear, under the satellite in the fenced area. ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories'' *In Ocean Drive, across the street from the Ocean View Hotel. Trivia General *The Sandking plays the following radio stations by default when entered: **''GTA San Andreas: K-DST. ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas *Due to missing alpha textures, the PC version of the GTA San Andreas Sandking features white squares in place of sponsorship stickers. *Like the PC versions of the Sadler, Dodo and Super GT, the Sandking is missing a sheen. See Also *Cartel Cruiser - 3D Universe counterpart of the Sandking. *Sandking SWB and Sandking XL - Two pickup trucks with similar names, appearing in Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online. Navigation }} de:Sandking es:Sandking fr:Sandking pl:Sandking pt:Sandking ru:Sandking Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Stories Category:SUVs Category:Pickup Trucks Category:Off-Road Vehicles Category:Customized Vehicles Category:Motorsport Vehicles Category:SUTs Category:Cars with Hydraulics Category:All wheel drive vehicles